Missing
by NotAloneKitty
Summary: Lucy is heartbroken and missing. Loki searches for her. Will he find her and clear things out?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Please mind the poor grammar and English.**

**Like the school days story, the characters are normal humans, no magic**

Loki, Lucy and Aries had been best friends since elementary. It's been ten years since they've been best friends. Loki, having good looks, smart and good at sports became the most wanted person by every girl in school. Though not many people know it, he was actually in love with his best friend, Lucy. He had tried many ways to get her attention and he always failed miserably. Given up, he started to date many girls, but always gave some of his time to be with her and Aries.

Aries has always known Loki since kindergarten and cares deeply for her friends. Her shy attitude and cuteness had sometimes invited trouble when she walks alone at night. She became glued to her friends, especially Lucy since Loki had been busy with dates since they entered junior high. Having a shy character and a cute face with pink hair had made her the most wanted girl in school.

Lucy, a girl with blonde hair and a big chest. She has been in love with her best friend Loki, but was too afraid to tell her feelings and wasn't sure if he was interested in her. Lucy had always wanted some attention since she was always ignored by her father. She would always act like she was okay even if things weren't. Having blonde hair and a big chest made her feel irritated since all the guys stared at her with perverted eyes, especially from the number one pervert and gangster in school, Laxus. She was still kind of happy since she's famous for being the sexiest girl in school.

"Lucy, wait for me!" Aries screamed while waving her bag.

"Come on Aries, we're going to be late." Lucy shouted as she lowers her pace.

"I'm sorry.."

"No need to apologize Aries, we're friends right?"

Aries smiled and nodded. They arrived at their class 2-A, ten minutes before the bell rang.

"Hey, you guys are late you know. Where were you two?"

They both turned around, finding Loki with his usual orange hair, white short-sleeved uniform with red necktie and black pants. Lucy glared at him.

"I wonder who made that promise and left us? We were late because you said you'd wait in your house, so we went there only to find you missing. We waited for thirty minutes you know."

Loki rubbed the back of his head. "Ooops, sorry, I forgot about it since I already made some plans with a girl from 2-B."

Lucy just sighed. "Next time, we won't even bother coming to your house. Hell, I don't even want to see nor talk to you after this. EVER!" Lucy dashed to her seat angrily and sat while the bell rang.

Aries could see the shocked expression on his face and tried to cheer him up before going to her seat.

Loki couldn't believe what Lucy had just said. He regained some consciousness when the bell rang and ran to his seat.

The teacher entered and started the lessons.

Loki couldn't concentrate on the lessons. He was busy thinking if Lucy was really serious with what she said to him this morning. He keeps trying to convince himself that she wasn't serious and the three of them could be like how they used to be by tomorrow.

Lucy couldn't concentrate also. She was too busy trying to cheer herself up. She had always been sad and heartbroken whenever she saw him dating another girl, yet she never showed it in her face and let him do whatever he wants. It was because she has no right to not let him enjoy his freedom. She wasn't his girlfriend or his mother, she was only a friend.

Aries kept looking at them both, trying to think if a plan so they could be together again.

**-Lunch Time- **

Lucy was eating lunch alone in the classroom. The others had sensed her bad mood and were too afraid to get close to her or talk to her. Loki tried talking to her, but was ignored. He kept talking until Lucy couldn't stand it anymore, took her bottle, dumped the water on top of his head and threw the bottle at him. She immediately packed her things and went outside with it, slamming the door.

"Lu-Lucy, where are you going?"

"Home.."

After Lucy left, Aries quickly went to Loki. "Loki, are you alright?" Aries could see a tear sliding down his cheeks with the water but said nothing. Loki just whispered. "Yeah, I'm alright. I deserve it."

**-Lucy's House-**

Lucy slammed her door shut, locked it and ran to her room while crying. She couldn't stand it anymore. She felt bad about everything, especially to what she did to Loki. After crying for a few hours, she wiped away the tears and decided to leave school so she could never feel the stabbing feeling she had always felt since junior high. She quickly made a letter, packed her things and left her house.

A few hours later..

Loki was in a bar with a girl, he was busy flirting with her, trying his best to forget what had just happened today but was interrupted when he heard his phone ringing. He excused himself and went to a quiet place, seeing who was calling him. He smiled when he saw Lucy's number and quickly answered but was surprise to hear Aries' voice instead of Lucy's.

"Lo-Loki *sniff* Lu-Lucy.. she's.."

"Aries, calm down, what's wrong with Lucy and why are you calling me with her phone?"

"She's gone Loki. She's not coming back."

Loki froze for a while, trying to process what Aries just said. "Wha-what are you saying?"

"She's missing! I can't find her. She left her phone, diary and a letter in her room but all of her bags and clothes are missing. I don't know what to do so I called you. I-I'm sorry!"

"Calm down Aries, I'm coming over there right now. Just stay where you are, I'll be there in five minutes."

Loki ditched his date and ran out of the bar as fast as he could. He arrived in front of Lucy's house, finding only Aries crying on the living room couch with Lucy's phone, diary and letter on the table in front of her.

He quickly went to the table, picked up the letter and started to read it. After reading it, he slumped down on the couch beside Aries.

"What did the letter say Loki?"

"She's not coming back to school and she dumped this house." Loki put his hand on his forehead before he put out his phone and starts calling.

"Who are you calling Loki?"

"People who can help us find her."

After waiting for a few minutes, two boys arrived at Lucy's house. The first one had black hair and was shirtless, the second guy had pink hair looked fired up.

"Gray, Natsu, glad you guys can come."

"No problem, we owe you one anyway. So who's the girl we're searching? You have a picture of her?" the black haired guy asked.

"Here" Loki took out his wallet and took out a picture of Lucy. Loki then turned to the pink-haired guy. "Natsu, you have a good sense of smell right? Mind sniffing her smell?"

"Yeah, the smell here is great. It smells like lavender."

"Okay, so we split up and search for her. Try any possible ways to find her, call her name or whatever. The first one to find her is to bring her back here and call us. No matter how much she struggles, don't hurt her."

"Loki, what should I do?"

Loki turned around and smiled faintly. "Stay here, lock all windows and doors. Try reading her diary and search for clues to where she might go. Here's a walkie-talkie, call me when you find something. Only open the door when you see Lucy or me."

Aries nodded and bowed to Gray and Natsu. "Please find her! I beg of you."

Loki, Gray and Natsu ran outside the house and split up. Aries quickly locked all windows and doors after they left and started to read her diary in the living room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Please mind the poor grammar and English.

Like the school days story, the characters are normal humans, no magic

**Somewhere in the city at midnight..**

Lucy sat at a bench with her luggage. She didn't know where she should go. Her mind starts wondering if she should go back to her father or move to another town and start a new life. "Who am I kidding, I don't have anywhere to go. I don't belong anywhere." She then starts to cry.

After minutes of crying, she decided to go back to her father. She walked to the train station and bought a train ticket until she heard someone calling her name. She turned around, hoping to find Loki, but was disappointed when it wasn't him, instead it was a black haired shirtless man. "I'm an idiot, of course he won't look for me. I'm not precious enough for him. He'll never look for me, he can probably just replace me with some other girl."

Lucy just walked, avoiding the stranger until she bumped to someone. She quickly apologizes but was scared once she knew who she bumped into. It was no other than Laxus. Laxus, just like Lucy had blonde hair. Anyone who didn't know him would probably think both where siblings since both of them were the only blonde in town. Laxus has a bad reputation, he made a gang, robbed some stores, and worst of all, a very hot-headed pervert. "Hey, that hurts. I think it broke my bone. Hey, if it isn't Lucy. Well, since it's you, I'll give you a discount."

Lucy was shaking and really scared and started to move away. "Wha-what do you want Laxus?"

Laxus just smirked and grabbed her arm. "Simple, just entertain me for one night."

Suddenly a punch landed on Laxus' face. "How dare you touch her Laxus!"

Lucy blinked a few times, she couldn't believe that she was saved by Loki. Laxus was about to attack, but when he saw Loki, he decided not to and retreated.

"Lucy, are you alright?" Loki was panting and sweating heavily.

Lucy just stayed quiet, avoiding eye contact with Loki and started to run for the train but was stopped by Gray. "Oh no you don't. It took hours for us to look for you. I'm already dead tired and if you run away now, Loki here won't let me go home."

"Luce, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. You should have told us if there was something troubling you. Don't you trust us? Come on, I'm taking you home. You don't need to explain it. We already know." Loki grabbed her hand and walked outside the train station, ignoring all the eyes on them. Gray just walked behind them, making sure Lucy doesn't run away again. Outside the train station, there was a fancy car parked. Loki and Gray just entered the car casually. Lucy hesitated to enter, but finally did when Gray and Loki pulled her in.

A few minutes later, they arrived at Lucy's house. Aries saw them, opened the door and ran to Lucy, hugging her. "Lucy… where were you? I was so worried if something were to happen to you. I'm sorry."

"I should be the one apologizing Aries, not you."

"No, I'm sorry I read your diary. Loki said that it could give us clues to where you might be. So, I know about.."

"Wha-! You read my diary? How did you find it? I left it in a place no one should know. Well, if it's you, it's okay I guess. Does Loki know the contents?"

"Can't say anymore than shocked princess. I didn't know you liked me that much also. Well since I know your secret, I think it's fair if you know mine." Loki grinned. "I love you Lucy, everyday I think of you and I dream of you every night. I even have a book full of pictures of you and I'm the strongest person in school. I scared all the guys so they won't get close to you. So, are we even now?"

Lucy's face turned red.

"I can understand why Loki doesn't talk about you very much. I'm starting to like you."

"Hahahaha, if I'm not thankful that you helped me find her I would've killed you for saying that Gray."

Gray just laughed nervously. "I was just kidding Loki."

"Um, so what's your name? I'm Lucy."

"Huh? Oh, the name's Gray. I'm Loki's best friend since elementary."

Loki looked around. "Hey, where's Natsu?"

"Oh him? I took Lucy's train ticket, put it in his pocket and threw him in. It's payback for spraying soda at my face yesterday. I bet he's having motion sickness right now. I'll get him tomorrow morning."

"Pft, yeah, just don't get killed by Lisanna when she finds out about this."

"Well, see ya. I'm tired."

"See ya Gray. Now then, shall we make it official Luce?" Loki was already hugging Lucy

Lucy just blushed.

"Um.. I think I should go now. I-I think I'm disturbing you guys. Bye Lucy, I'll see you tomorrow." Aries just ran out the door before Lucy could prevent her.

**The next day at school..**

"Loki, why is there a hand mark on your face?" Aries asked.

"Hahahaha, Lucy was so surprised when she saw me sleeping beside her and I got slapped for it."

"It's your fault for sleeping in a girl's bed only wearing pants." Lucy reminded.

"Hey I couldn't help it, it was hot yesterday and I just wanted to make sure you weren't missing again. Besides, only wearing pants is way better than being naked you know."

"Well, having my house key doesn't mean you could sleep over whenever you feel like it."

Aries just smiled looking things went well in the end. Loki stopped flirting and dating other girls, Lucy became more open to everyone and the best of all is that they could all still be friends just like how they were in elementary.

The End


End file.
